Hidden
by ambudaff
Summary: Perjalanan panjang untuk mencapai asa, cieee, puitis pisan! FF pesanan dari mitalucudanimutyangmasihsakaw :P


**HIDDEN**

A/N:

1. A very special birthday present untuk **mitalucudanimut **13 Februari, dan Happy Birthday **pakde Rickman **21 Februari!

2. SSLE. AU. Tapi paralel dengan canon

3. Didasarkan pada 'Never Gonna Leave Your Side – Daniel Bedingfield', setelah seleksi yang melibatkan 'Menanti Keajaiban – Padi', 'You Give Me Something – James Morrison', dan 'Fukai Mori/Deep Forest – Do As Infinity' :P

4. 23 paragraf pertama (termasuk dialog) yang dicetak dengan _italic_ diambil dari Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian hlm 890-892 dengan beberapa penyesuaian

**SSLE**

_I feel like a song without the words, a man without a soul, a bird without its wings, a heart without a home.  
I feel like a knight without a sword, a sky without the sun, cause you are the one.  
I feel like a ship beneath the waves, a child who's lost its way, a door without a key, a face without a name.  
I feel like a breath without the air, and everyday's the same, since you've gone away.  
_**Never Gonna Leave Your Side – Daniel Bedingfield**

**SSLE**

_Severus Snape berdiri di atas puncak bukit, sedih dan kedinginan dalam kegelapan, angin bersuit di antara dahan-dahan beberapa pohon tak berdaun. Ia terengah-engah, berputar di tempat, tongkat sihir tergenggam erat di tangannya, menunggu sesuatu atau seseorang … _

_Kemudian kilatan cahaya putih bergerigi, menyilaukan, menyambar membelah udara. Snape jatuh berlutut dan tongkat sihirnya terbang dari tangannya._

"_Jangan bunuh aku!"_

"_Itu bukan maksudku."_

_Kalau ada bunyi Dumbledore ber-Apparate, bunyi itu telah ditenggelamkan oleh bunyi angin di antara dahan-dahan. Dia berdiri di hadapan Snape dengan jubahnya berkelepak di sekeliling tubuhnya, dan wajahnya diterangi dari bawah oleh cahaya yang dikeluarkan tongkat sihirnya._

"_Nah, Severus? Ada pesan apa dari Lord Voldemort untukku?"_

"_Tidak ada—tidak ada pesan—aku datang atas kemauan sendiri!"_

_Snape meremas-remas tangannya. Dia kelihatan agak sinting, dengan rambut hitamnya yang terjurai terbang berkibaran di sekelilingnya._

"_Aku—aku datang membawa peringatan—bukan, permohonan—tolong—"_

_Dumbledore menjentik tongkat sihirnya. Meskipun dedaunan dan ranting-ranting masih beterbangan dalam udara malam di sekitar mereka, keheningan jatuh di tempat dia dan Snape berhadapan._

"_Permohonan apa yang bisa diajukan Pelahap Maut kepadaku?"_

"_R—ramalan... prediksi... Trelawney..."_

"_Ah, ya," kata Dumbledore. "Seberapa banyak yang kausampaikan kepada Lord Voldemort?"_

"_Seluruhnya—seluruhnya yang kudengar!" kata Snape. "Itulah sebabnya—karena alasan itulah—dia beranggapan itu berarti Lily Evans!"_

"_Ramalan itu tidak merujuk ke seorang wanita," kata Dumbledore. "Ramalan itu bicara tentang anak laki-laki yang dilahirkan pada akhir bulan Juli—"_

"_Kau tahu apa maksudku! Dia menganggap itu berarti anaknya, dia akan mengejar Lily—membunuh mereka semua—"_

"_Kalau dia berarti sebegitu besar bagimu," kata Dumbledore, "tentunya Lord Voldemort tidak akan membunuhnya? Tidak bisakah kau meminta belas kasihan untuk ibunya, sebagai ganti anaknya?"_

"_Aku sudah—aku sudah memintanya—"_

"_Kau membuatku jijik," kata Dumbledore, belum pernah terdengar nada penghinaan yang sebesar itu dalam suaranya. Snape tampak agak mengkeret. "Kau tidak peduli, kalau begitu, soal kematian suami dan anaknya? Biar saja mereka mati, asal kau mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan?"_

_Snape tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya mendongak menatap Dumbledore._

"_Sembunyikan mereka semua, kalau begitu," dia berkata parau. "Jaga dia—mereka—agar selamat. Kumohon."_

"_Dan apa yang akan kauberikan kepadaku sebagai imbalannya, Severus?"_

"_Im-imbalannya?" Snape ternganga memandang Dumbledore, sesaat seperti akan protes, tapi setelah diam lama dia berkata, "Apa saja."_

**SSLE**

Snape ber-Apparate di dekat sungai dekat Spinner's End. Langkahnya tak beraturan tergesa, tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia seperti sedang berpikir keras, dan bimbang, berbalik arah ke tempat tadi ia ber-Apparate, tapi terhenti lagi. Wajahnya kusut, diperparah lagi dengan angin yang mencerai-beraikan rambutnya. Tak peduli. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, tak lama, karena kedua tangannya lalu dipakai untuk menyisir rambutnya. Sia-sia, karena angin kejam memorak-porandakannya lagi.

"Apa boleh buat," gumamnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, "semua cara harus dicoba."

Ia melangkah lagi ke titik Apparate tadi, dan ber-DisApparate di sana.

Ke Godric's Hollow.

Snape teliti menatap rumah di seberang jalan. Ia hati-hati memilih tempat di balik sebatang pohon.

Sedari tadi, rumah di seberangnya sepi. Tak ada yang datang, tak ada yang pergi. Tapi, dari luar terdengar suara anak kecil. Menangis, lalu tertawa lepas. Menjerit kegirangan.

Snape menghela napas. Pastilah itu anak Lily.

Lalu seorang pria keluar dari pintu belakang. Pria itu berbalik ke arah pintu, melihat pada seorang perempuan dan anak kecil dalam gendongannya, entah berbicara apa, lalu ia mencium pipi anak itu, berikut mencium kening ibunya. Lalu ia ber-DisApparate.

Snape menghela napas lagi. Dirapatkan jubahnya, dibulatkan tekadnya, dan ia berjalan mendekati kedua ibu-anak itu.

Wanita itu melihatnya, dan wajahnya berubah keheranan. Sebelum ia berkata apapun, Snape sudah lebih dahulu menyapanya **1)**

"Lily."

"Sev?"

Snape mengangguk. "Bisakah ... bisakah kita berbicara sejenak?" Air mukanya sudah sedemikian putus asa kelihatannya, sehingga walau Lily heran akan apa gerangan yang akan dibicarakan, ia tidak menolak. Walau,

"Di sini saja, Sev," sahutnya pendek. Jelas-jelas masih ada kekesalan dalam nada suaranya, dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengundangnya masuk ke rumah.

"Baiklah," Snape menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya, "_Muffliato!_"

Nampaknya Lily sudah akan memprotes penggunaan mantra itu, tetapi Snape tidak memberinya kesempatan.

"Lily, apa yang akan kukatakan, tak akan kukatakan lagi. Kalau kau ... tidak percaya ucapanku, boleh kau cek pada Dumbledore." Snape menghela napas. "Aku hanya … ingin bilang, ada ramalan tentang seorang anak. Yang akan berhadapan dengan Pangeran Kegelapan nanti. Anak yang diramalkan itu … lahir di akhir bulan Juli."

Lily terheran-heran. "Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Anak itu kemungkinan adalah anakmu, Lily! Dan Pangeran Kegelapan akan memburunya, membunuhnya sebelum anak itu mampu mengangkat tongkat sihir!"

Lily mulai berang, mengangkat harry di tangannya dan mulai berjalan masuk ke rumah. "Sev, ada berapa ratus anak yang lahir di akhir bulan Juli? Bagaimana ..."

"Karena ramalan itu juga mengatakan, kedua orangtuanya sudah tiga kali berhadapan dan selamat melawan Pangeran Kegelapan," sahut Snape getir, "dan itu berarti kau dan Potter."

Lily terdiam sejenak, menunduk dan menggigit bibir, tapi kemudian ia mendongak, "Alice juga melahirkan akhir Juli." Ia memandang pada anak kecil di gendongannya. "Sehari sebelum Harry. Alice dan Frank juga sama-sama berjuang bersama kami, Sev!"

Snape menelan ludah. "OK. Berarti anak Alice juga sasaran Pangeran Kegelapan. Tapi khusus kau, anakmu, kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Lily!"

Lily menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa aku, Sev? Dan atas dasar apa kau memberi peringatan seperti ini? Apa bukannya kau sedang menyiapkan jebakan? Siapa yang akan percaya?"

Snape menghela napas. "_Please_. Tolonglah. Percayalah. Sudah kubilang, jika kau tak percaya, tanyakanlah pada Dumbledore."

Ia sepertinya ingin berbicara lagi, tetapi Lily seperti yang sudah bersiap untuk masuk ke rumah lagi. Apa boleh buat. Snape mengangguk kecil, dan berbalik ke tempat tadi, di belakang pohon.

Dan ber-DisApparate.

_I gotta have a reason to wake up in the morning.  
You used to be the one that put a smile on my face.  
There are no words that could describe how I miss you;  
I miss you, everyday. Yeah  
_

**SSLE**

"Dumbledore tadi malam datang dan membicarakan hal itu pada kami, Sev," Lily duduk di seberang Snape di ruang tamunya. Kali ini Snape dibolehkannya masuk. Bahkan sebetulnya, Lily-lah yang meminta Snape datang. Harry kecil sedang tidur sesiang itu, dan James sudah dari pagi pergi.

Snape mengangguk. "Jadi, Dumbledore menyarankan tindakan apa?"

"Ia akan memakai Mantra Fidelius."

"Fidelius ... hm. Sungguh mantra yang sulit. Kau percaya pada Penjaga Rahasia-nya?"

"Tentu saja. Tak kan kubilang siapa Penjaga Rahasia-nya, tapi kami percaya sekali padanya."

Snape menghela napas, masih belum lega. "Kapan Dumbledore akan melaksanakannya?"

"Dalam beberapa hari ini."

"Jadi, ini pertemuan kita terakhir, untuk saat ini?"

Lily mengangguk.

Air muka Snape nampak masih belum terpuaskan. Ia masih mengejar, "Lil, tidakkah kau pikirkan cara lain untuk menghindar? Cara alternatif? Aku masih melihat ada kelemahan dalam ..."

"Dan kau masih meragukan Dumbledore?"

Snape terdiam. Untuk beberapa saat. Tapi ia kemudian berkata pelan, "Mungkin kau pikirkan cara lain, untuk _backup_? Pengamanan berlapis. Misalnya, dengan Polijus?"

"Sev, terima kasih kau sudah ikut memikirkan, walau sampai saat ini tidak terpikirkan olehku mengapa sampai kau bersusah payah begini? Dan lagi, alternatif yang kautawarkan itu, mana bisa? Mana boleh? Kau ingin agar aku selamat, Harry selamat, bahkan mungkin juga James selamat—yang kuragukan—tapi dengan mengorbankan orang lain? Polijus kan berarti ada orang lain yang menyamar sebagai diriku, dan ia yang akan menghadapi Voldemort?"

Snape berjengit mendengar nama itu. Dan ia juga tidak bisa membantah akan apa yang dikemukakan oleh Lily. Jadi, selama beberapa menit, keheningan menguasai ruangan.

"Sev?"

Pandangan Lily seperti guru mengatakan, 'Kelas bubar!'

Dengan berat hati Snape berdiri. Ia ingin mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Lily, bahkan kalau bisa, ingin memeluknya, ingin mengecupnya, tapi semua hanya dalam imajinasi. Dengan kepala berat seperti menanggung beban puluhan ton, ia mengangguk, dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Ragu ia berhenti, dan mengucap pelan,

"Lily, berhati-hatilah."

Lily mengangguk.

Snape berjalan keluar. Baru saja beberapa langkah dari rumah, ia menoleh.

Pintu sudah ditutup.

_They tell me that a man can lose his mind / living in the pain.  
Recallin' times gone by, I'm crying in the rain.  
You know I've wasted half the time and I'm on my knees again.  
'Til you come to me. Yeah._

**SSLE**

Sejak pertemuannya yang terakhir dengan Lily, ia terus menganggap bahwa Penjaga Rahasia-nya adalah Black. Ia orang yang paling mungkin menjadi Penjaga Rahasia keluarga Potter. Ia sangat dekat pada keluarga Potter. Bukannya Lupin dan Pettigrew tidak cukup dekat, tapi kemudian lihatlah faktor berikutnya. Lupin itu Manusia Serigala. Walau Snape tidak pernah memberitahu pada siapapun, tapi bagaimanapun Lupin itu Manusia Serigala. Bagaimana mungkin Manusia Serigala menjadi Penjaga Rahasia?**2)** Lalu Pettigrew, dia itu bukan orang yang kuat. Coba kalau ia Penjaga Rahasia keluarga Potter, dan dia disudutkan oleh segerombolan Pelahap Maut, dalam beberapa menit saja ia akan membuka rahasia.

Tapi menit terakhir ini ia terpaksa meruntuhkan semua teorinya. Pettigrew benar-benar menjadi Penjaga Rahasia keluarga Potter!**3)**

Snape sedang berada di samping Pangeran Kegelapan ketika seorang Pelahap Maut tergopoh-gopoh datang dan mengatakan bahwa ia punya informasi di mana keluarga Potter disembunyikan, dan bagaimana Pangeran Kegelapan bisa menemukannya.

Meskipun Snape tidak bisa melihat siapa Pelahap maut itu—dia kan memakai topeng—tetapi dia hapal benar pada orang yang selama tujuh tahun bersekolah bersamanya. Peter Pettigrew? Peter PETTIGREW? DIA seorang PELAHAP MAUT?

Begitu melihat sosoknya, pertama Snape langsung merasa jijik. Sebelumnya dia selalu merasa bahwa Pelahap Maut itu—meski hanya sedikit yang berintelegensia tinggi—tapi paling tidak berotot dan menguasai mantra-mantra Hitam dengan baik. Sedangkan Pettigrew? Otak tak ada, otot pun tak ada. Apa yang bisa membuatnya lulus seleksi Pelahap Maut?

Tapi kemudian otaknya bekerja. Berarti, perlindungan Mantra Fidelius sama sekali tak ampuh. Penjaga Rahasia-nya ternyata Pettigrew! Dan ini sama saja dengan membisikkan langsung ke Pangeran Kegelapan, di mana keluarga Potter itu berada.

Rencana Cadangan! Otak Snape bekerja keras. Perlindungan yang terpikirkan hanyalah Polijus, tapi bagaimana membujuk keluarga Potter untuk minum Polijus? Bahkan, bagaimana Snape bisa bertemu dengan mereka?

Ditajamkan telinganya, dan Pelahap Maut di hadapan Pangeran Kegelapan sedang menguraikan bagaimana mereka bisa menemukan keluarga Potter. Terutama anak kecil itu.

Snape gelisah. Kalau mendengarkan nada bicara Pangeran Kegelapan, sepertinya ia sudah akan segera terbang ke Godric's Hollow. Senyum keji di wajahnya seperti membenarkan pemikiran Snape.

"OK, kalian semua boleh bubar. Aku sendiri yang akan menanganinya. Severus, kau pergi duluan, dan amankan tempat untukku, usahakan bergerak diam-diam."

Nyaris Snape bersorak, tapi dijaganya agar sorakan itu tetap dalam lindungan Occlumency-nya.**4)** Dia membungkuk di depan Pangeran Kegelapan, dan pergi secepat ia bisa.

Keluar dari Riddle House yang digunakan untuk markas Pelahap Maut, ia menuju Apparition Point. Ketika itu ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh di dekat sisi sungai yang curam nun di depan sana. Firasatnya, ini akan berguna untuknya. Maka ia dekati.

Seorang gadis sudah akan melompat saja ke kedalaman sungai yang deras itu. Secepat kilat ia pegang tangannya.

"Siapa kau? Mau apa kau? Jangan halangi ja..."

Jelas-jelas gadis itu Muggle. Dan sepertinya ia akan bunuh diri.

Dingin Snape menjawab, "Kau tak usah tahu siapa aku. Kalau kau ingin bunuh diri, aku tahu tempat yang tepat." Lalu tanpa banyak bicara, ia membawa gadis itu dengan Side-Along Apparition, ke Godric'c Hollow.

Mengikuti petunjuk Pettigrew, ia bisa dengan mudah masuk ke rumah keluarga Potter.

'Snape! Bagaimana kau bisa …" James nampak terkejut akan kehadiran Snape.

"Tidak banyak waktuku, cepat cari tempat sembunyi! Pangeran Kegelapan akan segera…" untung saja Snape waspada, karena James malahan telah merapal '_Petrificus_' padanya. Dengan sedikit mengelak, ia hendak melanjutkan peringatannya, namun James malah menyerangnya bertubi-tubi.

Lily datang dan berusaha melerai, tapi bagaimana melerai dua musuh bebuyutan yang benar-benar tak mau mendengar sekitarnya?

Dan telinga Snape mendengar, Pangeran Kegelapan menjelang datang! James nampaknya juga melihat perubahan air muka Snape, dan malah berjalan ke pintu depan!

"_Lily, bawa Harry pergi! Itu dia!"_**5)**

Snape bergerak cepat, mengeluarkan tabung yang berisi Polijus yang sudah dicampur dengan sepotong rambut Lily—rambut yang melekat pada salah satu buku sekolahnya dulu dan disimpan terus untuk kenang-kenangan—menyuruh gadis yang tadi ingin bunuh diri untuk meminumnya, dan 'plop!' Ada dua Lily!

Dari ruangan depan James masih meneriakkan perintahnya, "_Pergilah Lily! __Lari! Akan kucoba menahannya…"_**5)**

Snape mengayunkan tongkatnya, mem-Bius Lily asli, dan ber-DisApparate-Bersama dari situ.

**SSLE**

"James tidak terselamatkan," nada suaranya dingin saat Lily baru saja sadar, dan bahkan belum mengucapkan apapun.

Lily terperangah.

"James? James? Harry bagaimana?" Lily memaksakan diri untuk bangun, dan hendak turun dari tempat tidur.

"Anakmu selamat. Dumbledore akan membawanya pada kakakmu, dia yang akan merawatnya."

Lily berdiri dan sudah akan berjalan sempoyongan ke luar kamar, ketika Snape menghalanginya. Memapahnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Kau sudah disangka mati oleh semua orang, Lil. Tidak bijaksana untuk muncul begitu saja di depan orang banyak."

Lily terduduk.

Ia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, tetapi dari kedua matanya mengalir anak sungai. Tanpa suara.

"Maaf." Pendek Snape berucap. Ia tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa.

"Perempuan yang kau bawa .. yang kau minumkan Polijus..." suara Lily lirih.

"Aku temukan di dekat Riddle House. Ia bermaksud akan bunuh diri. Aku tak tahu ini benar atau salah, menurutmu, tapi setidaknya aku sudah membantunya mencari cara bunuh diri, yang sudah pasti akan berhasil. Daripada melompat ke sungai." Snape tertawa getir.

Mata Lily sudah merah. Entah seperti apa perasaannya, pikirannya, Snape tidak berani me-Legilimency-nya.

"Aku tinggalkan kau di sini. Ada persediaan makanan di lemari dapur, ada beberapa baju di situ," Snape menunjuk lemari di dekatnya, "Aku tidak tahu apakah ukurannya cocok. Setelah keadaan mereda, aku akan membuatkan Polijus agar kau bisa melihat anakmu. Tapi, _please_, jangan pergi-pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Lily hanya mengangguk. Entah apa yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

**SSLE**

Lily berurai air mata. Sedari tadi. Begitu pulang dari melihat sendiri anaknya diasuh oleh keluarga kakaknya—dalam keadaan menyamar dengan Polijus, sehingga mereka hanya punya waktu sejam—Lily sama sekali tidak berbicara. Ia hanya menangis, diam-diam.

Snape juga diam. Pertama, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kedua, ia salah tingkah jika dihadapkan dengan perempuan yang sedang menangis seperti ini.

Maka ia pergi ke dapur, mengeluarkan apa yang mungkin dimakan, dan menyibukkan diri sejenak. Sekitar setengah jam, dan sup yang dimasaknya sudah mengepul, barulah ia kembali ke kamar Lily.

"Makanlah dulu. Nanti kau sakit."

Lily masih mengeringkan wajahnya dengan tisu, tapi ia tidak membantah. Tanpa bicara ia berdiri dan berjalan ke ruang makan. Duduk di kursi. Tapi ia melihat lagi ke arah Snape, tanpa bicara, ketika dilihatnya hanya ada satu mangkok di atas meja.

"Aku tidak akan makan di sini. Masih ada tugas. Kau makanlah. Sesudah itu istirahat. Aku pergi dulu."

Dia merapatkan jubahnya, dan keluar. Ditutupnya pintu.

**SSLE**

"Menurut Dumbledore, anakmu masih belum aman. Pangeran Kegelapan masih belum benar-benar mati."

Wajah Lily tersaput horor.

"Lalu bagaimana …"

"Karena itulah dia harus berada dalam pemeliharaan orang-orang yang mempunyai hubungan darah dengannya."

Lama Lily terdiam. Lalu, "Tapi, bagaimana kalau Petunia .. kalau dia menyiksanya, kalau dia menyia-nyiakannya…" lirih, terdengar seperti nyaris menangis.

Snape menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Dumbledore tentu sudah memikirkannya. Dan .." Snape memandangnya tepat di mata, "bahkan Dumbledore sendiri tidak tahu kalau kau masih hidup."

Lily terdiam lagi, lama. Seperti tak sadar bahwa mata Snape terus menatapnya, lekat.

"Aku lelah. Kau pergilah."

Snape mengangguk, berat. Berdiri. Dan berjalan ke pintu.

**SSLE**

King's Cross selalu ramai. Apalagi di 1 September. Lihat baik-baik di sekitar Peron 9 dan Peron 10. Akan ada orang-orang aneh yang membawa kandang burung hantu, ada yang membawa kodok, dan entah apa lagi.

Seorang nenek tua berjubah biru terang berjalan terseok-seok, dipapah oleh seorang laki-laki yang sama tuanya, masuk ke Peron yang oleh beberapa orang dikenal sebagai Peron 9 ¾. Mereka berdiri agak kejauhan, menghindar dari hiruk-pikuk anak-anak yang akan berangkat ke Hogwarts. Nenek itu memandang dengan seksama apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, terutama pada seorang anak dengan rambut hitam tak beraturan, dengan sebuah sangkar burung hantu putih seperti salju, dan nampaknya sedang kesulitan menaikkan kopernya. Seorang anak yang lebih tua mendekati, nampaknya menawarkan bantuan. Anak yang lebih kecil tersenyum, dan yang lebih tua memanggil saudaranya. Mungkin kembarannya, karena mereka nampak seperti pinang dibelah dua. Lalu mereka menaikkan koper itu.

Hiruk pikuk semacam itu terus terjadi sampai petugas stasiun meniup peluitnya. Anak-anak yang masih tertinggal di luar kereta bergegas naik. Orang tua, anak-anak yang lebih kecil, saudara dan teman lain, sibuk melambai-lambaikan tangan. Ada juga yang tidak berhenti ngomong—berteriak—mengemukakan si anak harus begini, harus begitu di Hogwarts nanti, dan jangan lupa menulis surat, dan .. dan ..

Nenek berjubah biru itu terus memandangi kereta bahkan hingga hilang dari pandangan. Kakek di sebelahnya menepuk bahunya. "Ayolah."

"Sebentar. Aku mau lihat sampai hilang." Matanya tak mau lepas. "Aku senang dia dekat-dekat dengan Keluarga Weasley. Keluarga yang hangat. Miskin, tapi dia berada di pihak kita, dan tak akan mau menukar kemiskinannya dengan jabatan di pihak Gelap."

Kakek itu tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Setelah beberapa menit, dia baru berujar, "Aku harus kembali. Guru-guru di awal tahun ajaran harus ada di sekolah."

Tak ada respo. Si Kakek memelankan suaranya, "Hampir sejam. Polijus hanya bisa bertahan selama itu."

Nenek itu masih memuaskan matanya beberapa menit, lalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun ia mengikuti Kakek itu keluar dari peron 9 ¾.

**SSLE**

"Dumbledore mencurigai Quirell. Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku turuti saja perintah Dumbledore. Ternyata kemarin terjadi juga. Dia merapal mantra untuk menjatuhkan Potter. Aku harus terus merapal mantra penangkalnya. Dan pada pertandingan yang akan datang, kuputuskan untuk menjadi wasit."

Lily tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi matanya seperti tertawa.

"Kenapa?" Snape heran.

"Aku ingin lihat kau jadi wasit. Naik sapu. Seperti dulu, tahun pertama kita."

Bibir Snape membentuk senyum kecil, tapi cepat hilang lagi.

"Aku pulang dulu," Snape berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Sev," Lily memanggil.

Snape berbalik, alisnya naik, "Ada apa?"

"Aku senang. Kau berubah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pihak di mana kau berada sekarang. Aku tahu, tugasmu berat."

Snape menggeleng, berbalik dan menghilang di keremangan malam.

**SSLE**

"…dia bertempur dengan Basilisk…"

"Dan …"

"Dia tidak apa-apa," nada suaranya menenangkan, seakan Harry baru habis berkelahi dengan teman sekelas saja. "Dia pergi mencari anak bungsu keluarga Weasley."

Lily mengangguk.

**SSLE**

"… Lupin mengajarinya Patronus, dan yang keluar adalah seekor rusa jantan …"

"Dia benar-benar anak ayahnya!"

Snape mendengus.

"Dan Sirius benar-benar keluar dari penjara? Syukurlah!"

Snape mendengus lagi.

**SSLE**

"Pangeran Kegelapan benar-benar datang lagi," ucap Snape muram. "Dan anakmu … berhadapan dengannya."

Lily terkesiap.

"Ap-apa-apakah .."

"Dia tidak apa-apa." Snape merapatkan jubahnya, "Aku harus pergi. Sekarang Pangeran Kegelapan benar-benar sudah datang lagi, tugasku benar-benar berlipat."

Snape berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Sev," lirih suara Lily.

Snape berbalik.

"Hati-hati," suara Lily bersungguh-sungguh.

Snape mengangguk.

**SSLE**

"Lily."

"Ow," suara Lily kaget, "kukira siapa. Masuklah, aku masih harus mengaduk Ramuan ini tiga putaran. Sebentar ya?"

Snape masuk. Menarik kursi agar dekat ke arah kuali. Supaya Lily ada kerjaan, dia mengerjakan Ramuan pesanan dari toko obat di desa terdekat. Bakatnya dari dulu, pikir Snape.

"Nah, selesai. Kau mau minum apa?" Lily membuka dan menggantung celemeknya di dekat kuali.

"Tidak perlu. Aku ... ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu."

Lily duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Snape. "Kau terlihat lelah."

Snape menggeleng. "Tidak penting. Aku hanya ingin bilang … mungkin … yah," Snape seperti sulit mengumpulkan kata-kata, "Tugasnya tidak akan kuceritakan. Kalau memang akan terjadi malam ini, besok lihat saja di koran. Aku hanya ingin bilang ... mungkin ... setelah malam ini ... anakmu akan lebih membenciku dari sebelumnya. Ia mungkin akan membunuhku."

Snape menghela napas. Lily masih mencerna arti ucapan Snape.

"Dan aku tidak akan bisa lebih sering lagi ke sini. Bahkan mungkin tidak bisa, untuk waktu yang lama."

"Sev?"

Snape tersenyum pahit, "Aku harus mendahulukan tugas, kan? Walau berat?"

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

Lalu Snape berdiri. "Yah. Begitulah. Hati-hati jaga diri, aku mungkin tidak pernah ke sini lagi."

Ia berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Sev!"

Snape berhenti dan berbalik.

Lily tepat di hadapannya. Ia maju sebegitu dekat sehingga tubuhnya terasa, detak jantungnya terhitung. Ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengannya.

Tangan kiri Lily naik ke pipinya perlahan. Desiran jantungnya menjadi tak tentu. Mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata hijau cemerlang itu. Dan bibir Lily gemetar mencapai bibirnya. Sejenak Snape masih terpaku, tetapi kemudian ia bisa menguasai diri, bibirnya mengambil alih kendali melumat bibir Lily, kedua tangannya merengkuh Lily semakin rapat.

_And I'm never gonna leave your side.  
And I'm never gonna leave your side, again.  
Still holding on, girl, I won't let you go.  
Lay my head against your heart, I know I'm home.  
_

Hanya beberapa detik saja mungkin kejadian itu, tapi serasa berabad-abad barulah mereka melepaskan diri. Mata Lily tak lepas dari wajah di depannya.

"Hati-hati," bisiknya.

Snape mengangguk. Berat ia melepas pelukannya, dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Keesokan harinya Lily membaca tentang pembunuhan Dumbledore di koran.

**SSLE**

Kerinduan Snape pada Lily serasa memuncak saat ia menciptakan Patronusnya. Tapi ia berusaha melupakannya. Saat-saat ini, ia harus benar-benar berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya.

Patronusnya mendekat pada tenda di kejauhan. Melangkah keluar dari balik pohon ek. Dari balik pepohonan ia bisa melihat anak itu memandang terpesona pada Patronus itu. Baiklah, Snape berbisik dalam hati, ikutilah dia. Lalu ia menggerakkan tongkatnya, dan Patronusnya bergerak makin jauh ke dalam hutan. Anak itu mengikutinya. Snape juga mengikuti dari kegelapan. Tatkala Patronusnya sudah mendekati kolam hutan itu, ia menggerakkan lagi tongkatnya, memanggil Patronusnya kembali. Patronusnya lenyap.

Ia terus menatap apa yang dilakukan anak itu. Membuka bajunya, menyelam ke dalam kolam. Tipikal Gryffindor. Tapi setelah beberapa lama, ia tidak muncul-muncul juga. Untung saat ia berkeputusan untuk menolongnya, muncul anak Weasley itu.

Ia menghela napas, dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

**SSLE**

Snape terjatuh miring ke lantai, darah memancar dari luka di lehernya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap sadar, masih ada satu lagi tugas yang belum diselesaikannya. Ia bisa merasa bahwa Voldemort meninggalkan ruangan, dan Nagini mengapung mengikutinya.

Hanya beberapa detik kemudian ia mengetahui bahwa ada orang lain di ruangan itu. Matanya melebar menemukan anak itu, Potter, keluar dari sesuatu. Tentu saja, dia memakai Jubah Gaib! Snape menyambar bagian depan jubah Potter dan menariknya mendekat.

Suara serak berdeguk menyeramkan keluar dari tenggorokan Snape.

"Ambil ... ini ... Ambil ... ini ..."

Sesuatu selain darah keluar dari Snape. Biru keperakan, bukan gas bukan pula cairan, mengalir keluar dari mulutnya, dan telinganya, dan matanya. Potter terpaku sejenak sebelum—Snape yakin itu pasti Granger—sebuah botol disihir dari ketiadaan, membuat Potter bisa memasukkan zat keperakan itu ke dalamnya dengan tongkat sihirnya. Ketika botol itu sudah penuh, dan Snape sepertinya sudah kehabisan darah, cengkeramannya pada jubah Potter mengendur.

"Tatap ... lah ... aku ..."

Mata hijau yang sangat dirindukannya.

_I gotta have a reason to wake up in the morning.  
You used to be the one that put a smile on my face.  
There are no words that could describe how I miss you.  
And I miss you, everyday. Yeah._

**SSLE**

"Dumbledore," kata Harry tanpa berpikir, saat ia tiba di depan gargoyle. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat si gargoyle menggeser. Dan ia bisa dengan mudah masuk ke kantor.

Harry menuangkan kenangan Snape pada Pensieve, dan masuk, bersiap akan menemukan kejutan apa saja. Dan benar. Ia melihat semua masa kanak-kanak Snape dan ibunya. Masa sekolah mereka. Pertengkaran.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Harry melihat Snape mengunjungi rumah tersembunyi dengan ibunya di dalamnya. Masih hidup. Dan secara berkala, Snape melaporkan apa saja yang terjadi, terutama tentangnya.

Ia masih mengikuti kenangan-kenangan yang lain, sampai akhirnya ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia keluar dari Pensieve, dan terbaring di lantai kantor dengan penyesalan.

Snape! Yang selama ini dikiranya ...

Tapi tidak ada waktu lagi. Ia harus secepatnya melaksanakan apa yang direncanakan Dumbledore. Setelah itu, hal-hal lain menyusul.

Dia bergegas dalam lindungan Jubah Gaibnya. Berhenti sejenak, keluar dari Jubah untuk berbicara dengan Neville, dan kembali memakai Jubahnya.

Dia sudah sampai di Hutan. Perjalanan panjang ini telah berakhir. Pertandingan ini sudah berakhir. Snitch-nya telah ditangkap ... Snitch?

Jari-jarinya yang kebas sejenak merogoh-rogoh kantong di lehernya, dan dia menariknya keluar.

_Aku membuka pada penutup_.

"Aku sebentar lagi mati."

Cangkang logam itu terbuka. Harry mengerti akhirnya, dia sesungguhnya tidak menjemput mereka, merekalah yang menjemputnya.

James muncul, sendirian. Jauh di belakangnya Harry melihat Sirius dan Lupin.

"Kau pemberani sekali, Harry!"

"Dad!"

Matanya memandang mata yang selalu dirindukannya.

"Apakah Mum ... memang belum meninggal?"

James mengangguk. "Dia dalam lindungan orang yang sangat bisa dipercaya."

Snape. Dan Snape bahkan sudah dibunuh oleh Voldemort. Dan sejenak lagi, dia juga akan …

James menggeleng. Seperti bisa membaca pikirannya. "Sudah kubilang, dia berada dalam lindungan orang yang sangat bisa dipercaya."

Harry mengangguk. Harry siap kini.

Sirius dan Lupin mendekat.

"Kalian akan tetap bersamaku?"

"Sampai akhir," kata mereka bertiga tegas.

**SSLE**

Harry bangun dengan perasaan tak karuan. Voldemort sudah dikalahkan, tapi jenazah Snape masih ada di Shrieking Shack! Belum ada yang mengurus!

Bergegas Harry berpakaian lagi, dan ia mengerudungkan Jubah Gaib ke seluruh tubuhnya. Entah kenapa, ia tidak ingin ada yang melihat. Sekali lagi ia melirik ke arah tempat tidur Ron. Ron tidur pulas. Aman.

Harry berjalan bergegas tapi diusahakan tak bersuara. Melewati Aula di mana banyak jenazah dibaringkan, Harry memastikan jenazah Snape belum ada di sana. Ya, bukankah hanya dia, Hermione, dan Ron yang mengetahui Snape ada di Shrieking Shack?

Harry ke luar ke halaman, mendekati Dedalu Perkasa. Dijentikkan tongkatnya, dan akar Dedalu yang tak mau diam itu kini membeku.

Harry merunduk, masuk ke dalam terowongan. Hati-hati. Ia berjalan terus sambil pikirannya bercampur aduk. Kalau saja ia melihat adegan di Pensieve itu sedari dulu! Sekarang ia baru tahu kalau Mum masih hidup! Tapi, entah di mana dia berada sekarang. Dan Snape bahkan sudah meninggal, tak akan bisa memberi tahu. Kalau saja ...

Harry tercekat. Jenazah Snape sudah tidak ada! Tapi tadi di Aula ia tidak melihat …

Hidungnya seperti mencium bau samar-samar. Harry membeku.

Wangi bunga Lily samar-samar mengisi ruangan.

Harry menghela napas. Lalu tersenyum lebar. 'Dia berada dalam lindungan orang yang sangat bisa dipercaya'.

"Berbahagialah kalian berdua, Mum. Dan kau juga, Profesor."

Matanya mencari ke sana ke mari. Didapatkannya sepotong kayu dari bawah ranjang. Di-Transfigurasi-nya sehingga menjadi seperti jenazah Snape. Hati-hati dibawanya keluar dari terowongan. Tanpa perlu memakai Jubah Gaib lagi, Harry menuju Aula, dan meletakkan 'jenazah Snape' di antara jenazah-jenazah yang lain.

Hermione dan Ron berlari mendekat, nampaknya mereka baru saja bangun. "Oh, ternyata kau ke Shrieking Shack. Aku dan Ron mencari-carimu."

Harry mengangguk. "Aku baru ingat, jenazah Snape belum kita evakuasi ke sini. Paling tidak, ia layak mendapat penghormatan terakhir."

Mendengar kata 'penghormatan' Hermione langsung teringat sesuatu, "Harry, apakah lukisannya akan ada di Kantor Kepala Sekolah?"

Harry tertegun. Lalu lambat-lambat ia menjawab. "Mungkin tidak, Hermione. Mungkin tidak, dalam waktu yang dekat ini."

Hermione nampak tidak puas, tapi ia tidak melanjutkan.

**SSLE**

"Ini," Lily masuk kamar sambil membawa nampan dengan sebuah piala berkepul panas, "Ramuan ini harus diminum paling tidak sepuluh kali dalam sepuluh hari, kalau tidak kau tidak akan terbebas dari racun Nagini."

Snape memasang wajah pasrah, dan meneguk cairan panas itu sekali teguk. "Itu akibatnya kalau dulu kau pernah sekelas dengan kesayangan Slughorn," wajahnya sekarang serius, "Walau kau bergelar Potion Master, kau sekarang harus minum Ramuan yang mengerikan itu, ditambah tak boleh bergerak di tempat tidur selama paling tidak seminggu, diawasi bagai anak kecil, dan …"

"Seeeev!"

Snape tertawa. Tawa lepas pertamanya.

Lily pura-pura tidak mendengar tawa Snape, dan ia malah membuka Daily Prophet yang baru diterima tadi. Edisi hari ini benar-benar tebal, euphoria dari tewasnya Voldemort sangat terasa.

"Jadi Harry benar-benar selamat, tak kurang suatu apa," sahut Lily sambil menutup korannya. "Tapi di sini dikatakan bahwa mereka menguburkan jenazahmu di samping makam Dumbledore? Siapa yang …"

"Aku benci mengatakannya, Lil. Tapi kukira anak itu…"

"Harry."

"Er .. baiklah. Harry. Dia sudah melihat pikiranku dalam Pensieve, dan aku kira dia … cukup pandai. Dia men-Transfigurasi sesuatu agar terlihat seperti jenazahku, dan itulah yang mereka makamkan. Itu kukira yang terjadi."

Lily terlihat seperti berpikir sejenak, tapi dia kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidur, menyandarkan kepalanya ke badan Snape. "Jadi benar-benar tak ada yang tahu bahwa kita masih hidup? Kecuali Harry?"

Snape melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada Lily, "Ya."

"Kecuali, kalau benar-benar penting, kita harus keluar, seperti hari pernikahan Harry nanti, mungkin."

"Mungkin. Polijus lagi saja."

"Dan kalau ..."

Snape tak memberi kesempatan berbicara pada Lily, karena ia sudah merendahkan kepalanya dan menangkap bibir Lily dengan bibirnya sendiri.

_And I'm never gonna leave your side.  
And I'm never gonna leave your side, again.  
still holding on, girl, I won't let you go,  
Cause when I'm lying in your arms I know I'm home._

**FIN**

A/N lagi:

**1)** Adegan pertama Snape bertemu Lily, diumpamakan keluarga Potter belum mendapat perlindungan Mantra Fidelius

**2)** Di Buku 7, Bill jadi Penjaga Rahasia Shell Cottage, apa ia bukannya nyaris menjadi Manusia Serigala:P)

**3)** Jadi, Snape sudah mengetahui Pettigrew jadi Penjaga Rahasia, bukan Sirius Black. Tapi dia kan dendam kesumat sama Sirius, makanya dia nggak ngomong apa-apa pada orang lain mengenai Penjaga Rahasia keluarga Potter, gitu ceritanya :P

**4) **Diasumsikan Snape sudah menguasai Occlumency/Legilimency. Mungkin Dumbledore langsung mengajarinya untuk menyembunyikan status mata-mata ganda

**5)** HP dan Tawanan Azkaban, 298


End file.
